Rainy Afternoons
by FreeWinky
Summary: Molly loves rainy afternoons. As a little girl she didn't know why. Now she


Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned by JK Rowling. The plot is mine.

A/N: The story below with colours and personalities involves no scientific study. They are just based on my instinct. I hope that works for you people.

**Rainy Afternoons**

It was a rainy afternoon.

Molly always loved rainy afternoons.

The most special thing about a rainy afternoon was the rainbow.

Even as little girl, she loved the rainbow. She never did mind getting wet in the rain, just to get a glimpse of the rainbow. They were dark times and she couldn't always manage that. She had to satisfy herself by just sitting at the windowsill and gaze at it till it vanished.

Then, she never knew why she felt this connection with the rainbow. Now, as she sat on the bench like stone in her garden, she realized why. She was blessed with a rainbow in her own family.

Her children.

Each child of hers was special and unique like each color of the rainbow. She squinted up towards the rainbow and the first colour that she saw was Red. And the next thought that crossed her mind was Ginny. Her only daughter. The _only_ daughter who was born to the Weasley family after many generations. Ginny had been the apple of everyone's eyes. Molly knew that her daughter was very strong and very powerful. Not to mention the encouragement she got from Fred and George. But still, to a lot of Ginny's annoyance, everybody was very protective of her.

Mostly Ron.

Ginny and Ron had a lot of fights since her fourth year, regarding Ron's overprotective streak. Molly knew that Ron was feeling guilty for not paying attention to her in her first year and she had the diary incident. So Ron made up for that by being overprotective about her. Ron is like blue. Blue like the sky above. So vast that there could be no more blue than that. Widespread and always there. He has always been there for whoever needed him. Always been there to keep a comforting hand on the shoulder. Always there for Harry to help him vent out his anger and frustration, for Hermione to lighten her up and help her relax. Molly knew that he often felt left out and under the shadows of his brothers. She remembered talking to him and assuring him time and again that he is special. Very special. Very important. He looks up to all his brothers and that's why being teased by Fred and George hurt him more than he showed.

Of course, Fred and George never meant to hurt Ron, but most of the time they did cross their limits. Thinking about Fred and George always brings a smile to Molly's lips. Not just the motherly smile, this is the smile that does nothing to hide her amusement over their pranks and her silent approval. To her, Fred and George are like a breath of fresh air. They have brought laughter in her family, although they were very difficult to control as children. But as they grew up and _learnt_ magic, their method has become more and more meticulous. They use all their knowledge in their pranks. In spite of disapproving their choice of career, she marveled at their knowledge. Though identical to the last freckle, they have distinct natures. George is like green. He is the silent planner. He plans the prank, arranges the atmosphere and blends into the background, leaving all the action to Fred. Fred is like yellow. He stands out and he is loud. He is always the man of action. If they had always escaped from a prank, it was either because of George's ability to blend in the background or Fred's ability to worm their way out of anything and everything.

If Fred and George are noisy and fun loving, then Percy has always been silent and serious. The very thought of Percy brought tears to Molly's eyes. Percy was so much like indigo. He was silent and an introvert. He never let anyone into his feelings. He was always aloof. Whatever that was, at least he was at home. Probably that was why, it hurt so much when he left home. Percy has always been so different from the rest of her children. While everybody would be playing Quidditch, Percy would be in room working feverishly over some or the other matter. When he was at school, it was homework and extra credit, and when he joined the Ministry, it was some or the other report. Working for the Ministry gave him a sense of importance. She recognized his ambition to do something to make a difference. But she also knew that she had not raised him to become power-hungry. In the heart of her heart, she believed that someday, he would realize his true calling and come back to her nest.

The shock of Percy leaving home had affected everybody. If her younger children expressed it with anger, her elder ones treated it with silence. Charlie was in Romania when Percy left home. However, she knew what Charlie would feel. Charlie had always been a very simple child. He is like orange. A thorough animal lover and an ardent Quidditch lover. His love for animals was there in him from his childhood. Every now and then she would shout at him after finding a baby snake in the bathroom and his simple reply would be, "It was hurt, Mum! I couldn't leave it like that! Would you leave anybody hurt like that?" and that would make her silent. She knew he loves animals and in school, maybe in Hagrid's company, it grew. Soon he was in Romania as a dragon keeper, coming back home with cuts and scratched all over his body. However, he liked it, and that was what reduced her worry. Usually a loud person, Charlie treated Percy's leaving with silence and that worried her. All she got in answer to her letter was, "Don't worry, Mum. Everything will be alright."

The sun was becoming brighter and brighter and the rainbow was beginning to fade out. Molly squinted up to the sky just in time to see the colour violet. Sighing, she thought about the colour she just saw, the first one to disappear. Just like Bill. The eldest. Her first-born. The first one to leave her nest. Bill.

Bill is like violet.

If Charlie's silence over the matter worried Molly, Bill's rage almost killed her. As a self-martyr, he always blamed himself for anything wrong that happened around him. However, he did not have an inferiority complex and never was he depressed. On the contrary, he had always been merry and enthusiastic. Always ready to improve himself and things around him. Being the eldest brother, he was the most hurt by Percy's walkout from home. As usual, he blamed himself for that. Being an avid reader himself, when Percy was little, he took it on himself to teach Percy to read. Molly remembered Bill telling her enthusiastically that he had taught Percy to read. He was so happy about that because it made him feel all big-brother-ly. Percy always looked up to him. For him, Bill always had the last word. At the end of any matter, he would follow whatever Bill said. Perhaps, that was why Bill was very hurt about Percy leaving the family.

Molly heard the chime of the clock, looked up at sky and saw that the rainbow had completely disappeared. It was finally evening and time for sunset. She set cooking for dinner.

Her family was like a rainbow, and she was lucky to have each of her children.

Molly loved the rainbow.

And now she knew why.


End file.
